


dean's birthday surprise

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, ass eating, cas in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Dean out for his bitthday while Gabe and Cas set up his surpprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean's birthday surprise

When Dean agreed to let Sam take him out for the day so that Cas could set up his birthday surprise, he never expected to come home to what he did. It all started a week prior. Cas had been spending a lot of time snooping around in Dean’s browser history. Dean was suspicious but it looks like Sam had been teaching Cas a thing or two about computers and the internet because when he went to see what his angel had been looking at, the history had been erased. “Oh great, like having Gabe around all the time isn’t enough. Now Cas is sneaky too.” He chuckled to himself.

 

Sam had prepared a day of stuff Dean loved to keep him distracted. He insisted he drive so that Dean would be surprised at every stop. A lot of the day was spent in the car but that was fine since Gabe had given Dean his gift early. For once Gabriel, the trickster archangel, had gotten Dean an actual gift and not some ridiculous gag gift. Last year he gave him a giant dildo called “the great American challenge.” Needless to say, it was thrown to the back of the closet and never used. But this year, his gift was, in Dean’s own words, awesome. It was a brand new set of tapes. All the greatest classic rock hits from the 60s to the 80s including a handful of amazing power ballads. They were in perfect condition too. 

 

Speaking of Gabe, he was back at the bunker with Cas helping with the surprise. Gabe seemed to be the perfect one to ask for help in this endeavor, Cas thought. Considering his years of experience in the erotic arts. He definitely knew a thing or two about sex and especially about kinky sex. Matter of fact, he knew more about kink now that he had been dating Sam. Who knew the innocent, giant, puppy could be so turned on by such scandals acts. They had been spending a lot of their private time in the dungeon, lately.

 

Cas wasn’t interested in all the whips and chains stuff, though. He was looking for something more on the romantic side. He had noticed, while playing detective in Dean’s computer, that while a lot of what he watched was Asian , there was another common theme. A good 75% of what he had been watching had “romantic” or “couple” in the title. Deep down, Dean was a romantic. He didn’t like to show it because, even after admitting he was bisexual, had been in love with Cas for years, and had started dating him, he didn’t want to seem any less manly. Winchesters and their pride though, what are you gonna do?

 

After the charity beef and beer event benefitting a local children’s hospital, Sam took Dean to see an Eagles cover band that was playing in a park one town over. Dean was having a great time. Every time his birthday had rolled around, up until now, all he wanted was to be left alone. But in the recent years, birthdays had been looking brighter. Being able to spend time with his brother made up for a lot of time they had lost. This birthday was the best yet. This year he had Cas as his lover and not just his friend, so he knew as soon as he heard the word surprise, he was in for something really special. The last few years Cas got him some pretty good gifts. Car parts, a really great stereo system for his room, pies from Belgium one year. This year Dean couldn’t even imagine what Cas had in store. 

 

Back at the bunker, Cas and Gabe were filling the main room and hallway to the bedrooms with balloons and wild flowers. Cas wanted to incorperate wild flowers into the surprise to remind Dean of the time they made love in that field. The balloons covered the ceiling an the flowers lined the halls. Asking Gabe for help was a good idea at first but Cas thought this might be going overboard a bit. He only really intended to decorate Dean’s room, originally. 

 

Cas really only needed his help with one thing, finding an outfit. All the girls in the videos had been wearing special panties and he wanted to wear some too. They were all lacy and tight fitting and had straps. He thought it would be a great idea to wear something sexy for Dean. Gabe convinced him it wasn’t enough. That he had to create some atmosphere. Besides the balloons and flowers, Dean’s room was filled with candles. It was all very romantic and all but he wanted to get the panties just right more than anything. 

 

Gabe zapped in about twenty different combinations of panties, garters, and stockings. They had a mini fashion sow. Gabe took advantage of the situation and had a little fun, turning on music an making Cas do a catwalk. They had so many hours to kill before the boys came back he thought, why not. What Cas didn’t like, Gabe kept for himself. He loved wearing things like this for Sam all the time. He was never the one wearing them back in his “casa erotica” days but he always admired how they framed a nice ass. After the twelfth set, Cas finally decided. All the parts to his surprise were finally together. He was ready for Dean to come home now. He couldn’t wait to see his surprised look. 

 

Gabe went outside to meet the boys. “Have a nice time boys?” They laughed and nodded. Dean was a little drunk. Sam had kept sober for both their sakes. “Lets take a walk, babe. Leave those two lovebirds to it.” Gabe said while hooking Sam’s arm and spinning him around. The sun was just beginning to set. It was a great time for a romantic stroll. He agreed, laughing and waved goodbye to Dean. 

 

Dean walked into the bunker and was surprised to see all the balloons. He picked up a scent. It was the wildflowers. They did exactly what Cas had intended and reminded him of their outdoor tryst. He called out, “Cas?” He hard the faint deep voice coming from down the hall, “Im in the bedroom Dean.” Dean stumbled down the hall.   
Cas was nervous. All the effort he put into this. Had he done a good job? Cas was posed. Bent over the edge of the bed with his lace clad ass facing the door. Dean entered the room. His jaw dropped to the floor with a bit of drool following. He wiped his face. “Cas….babe. Wow.” Dean was speechless. “What do you think? Do you like what you see, Dean?” Dean couldn’t think of anything to say. He stood there taking the site all in. The panties were white and laced around the leg holes that exposed and framed his ass perfectly. They had garters with straps holding up white stockings. He was standing on his toes with his legs spread. Dean was silent. Cas was worried he was about to hear an explosion of laughter. His reaction was quite opposite. He dropped to his knees and went head first into his boyfriend’s ass. Pulling the panties to the side, he licked Cas’s tight asshole. Cas cried out in surprise a pleasure. “Oh my Dean! Yes!”   
Dean ate his ass and pulled his clothes off at the same time, not pulling his head away once. He got up, pulling his pants down. He yanked the straps away from the panties and pulled them down off of Cas’s perfect ass. He threw him onto the be and flipped him onto his back. Tossing his legs onto his shoulders, Dean plunged into him. Cas moaned loudly. Good thing they were alone, he thought. As he pumped his length into the tight, wet, asshole of his sweet, little, lover, he rubbed his face against the soft stockings. 

Dean absolutely loved his gift. Each thrust, all he could think about was how happy he was. How this had been his best birthday ever. He was so in love with Cas in this moment. This silly, little angel had made Dean happier than he had ever been. He was getting close to cumming and also realizing something. By this time next week he would have a surprise for Cas a well. A big surprise. He exploded into him. Collapsing onto his lover he kissed him softly and deeply. 

“Happy birthday, Dean. Did you like your surprise?”  
“Yes, Cas. Thank you. That was amazing. Your so amazing.”


End file.
